The trend towards moving more computing resources and workloads to cloud computing environments is increasing. Cloud computing, also known as on-demand computing, generally refers to Internet-based computing, in which shared resources and information are provided to computers and other devices on-demand. Cloud computing services typically facilitate on-demand access to a shared set of computing resources, which can include computing and/or storage resources. Cloud computing solutions provide users and enterprises with various capabilities to process and store their data in third-party data centers.